What goes around, Comes around
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: Omi's alone and gets sick the others help him out and end up in his shoes later on ^^ R


It was the middle of the night; pitch black outside with heavy drops plummeting to the ground. The young Weiß member tossed and turned in his bed finding it hard to get to sleep when finally, he gave up in sleeping all together. Omi sighed as he sat up hugging his knees shivering at the coldness in his room.

He crept down the hall way looking for some way to escape his lonely feeling. He passed Aya and Ken's room then stopped at one door peeking in slowly. "Yohji-kun?" He whispered, hoping not to wake the adult up…he also hoped that he was there. A figure sat up looking towards the door. "Hm? Omi what is it?" A tired voice rang softly through the air.

"I uhm…I can't sleep…I keep having nightmares…" The boy spoke with a distressed tone of voice. It had been hard on Omi for the past few days, even Yohji lacked up a bit on teasing him because he knew what he was going through. Everyone had hellholes for their pasts. But…Omi was a bit young and it was pretty hard for him most of all. 

"Come on.." Yohji mumbled as he slid over some. Omi was surprised but, yet relieved at the decision the older man made. "Arigatou Yohji-kun.." Omi climbed onto the bed, nuzzling the pillow softly. 

During the night, Yohji draped an arm over Omi, rubbing against him. Omi opened his eyes slightly at the movement. He looked down seeing a hand over him but did nothing as it took him a moment to register what was going on. Then finally… "YOHJI!" Omi squealed as both of them fell out of the bed. "Nani?!" Yohji looked around, "What happened?" 

Omi looked over, "I said 'I wanted to SLEEP in the same bed as you!' Not 'I want you to MOLEST me!'" Yohji grumbled and climbed back on the bed, "Well then find somewhere else to sleep! Geez.." Omi glared then left the room. "I hate him!"

~*~

It was a lovely sunny day outside. Clear blue sky and puffy white cotton clouds. Yohji was tending to some customers along with Ken, Aya was tending to the orders. Omi was water some plants looking as if he was about to fall asleep standing up. Ken looked over and poked him, "Omi you all right there?" Omi blinked sleepily looking at Ken, "Uh…Hai.." Ken frowned slightly but took the answer for the mean time.

Omi turned his head and sneezed, stumbling slightly. Aya looked over at the younger assassin as he walked in. Omi smiled nervously and hurried back to work. Yohji sat down in a chair, his attire was pleasing the crowd of girls outside of the shop. He smirked slightly and gave a charming smile which made them scream with delight. Aya rolled his eyes as he took a few more orders off of the cork board on the wall.

  
"Omi can you get me some Anemone from the back?" Aya said in his usual tone of voice. Omi nodded and went off. As he looked around in the back he didn't realize how cold it was back there. He hugged his arms shivering slightly looking for the plant. He groaned softly leaning against the wall as dizziness took him over.

Crashes were heard by those out front. Ken looked up and quickly dashed to the back, "Omi!"

~*~

"_Aya-kun?…What are you doing? W-Why are you looking at me like that.?" Omi turned around, "Ken-kun…what's going on?.." Omi tried to reach out for them when suddenly flames ignited in front of him. "H-Hot…so..Hot…" _Omi! _"Ken-kun?…" _Omi wake up! Omi!..

"Omi!" The young assassin opened his eyes in slits and gazed around, "W-where am I?" His blue eyes moved to the face of the athlete. Ken smiled slightly, "Your in your apartment. You passed out…" Omi sighed, "I'm sorry.." Ken shook his head and brushed some of the honey brown bangs out of the boy's eyes. "Just rest up. All right?" Omi nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

Within the next few hours each assassin were taking turns watching the boy. After Ken left, Aya took his turn; who was surprisingly very kind and gentle towards Omi. If Omi needed anything, Aya took care of getting it right away. The only thing that bothered him was that sweater he had been wearing…it hurt Omi's eyes when he tried to look at it.

Yohji was the last. When Omi noticed Yohji he pretended he was asleep..which was kinda hard since just then he started coughing. Yohji sat on the edge of the bed and looked him over. He was a bit stunned when he saw the kid looking up at him but he just stared down at him. "Uh…look…I'm sorry for last night…all right?" Yohji said like he was getting his hair pulled.

Omi smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm sorry I over reacted.." He said softly. His throat was sore enough for him to talk. Yohji smirked and rubbed the kid's hair slightly, "Yeah its fine. Just what we needed. You to get sick…geez your such a pain in the ass sometimes." Omi pouted slightly but knew he was joking around. "Well…that's because you never help out. I end up doing most of the work." 

A smile drew on the older man's face. He knew if Omi was able to answer back he'd be fine. "Yeah well just don't give me your germs." Omi stuck his tongue out, "You deserve it..sometimes…" Omi closed his eyes. Sleep was calling him. "Nah see I'm strong! I have a great resistance." Were the last thing Omi heard before he drifted off. 

~*~

The next day, Omi walked down yawning. He looked around the shop and wondered where everyone was. He shrugged and turned around seeing three run towards the bathroom. "KEN I SWEAR OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Yohji yelled. His voice sounded different as if…Omi laughed a bit as the other two looked at him. Aya leaned against the wall, "Thank you Omi.." He spoke sarcastically, coughing as well.

Omi smiled slightly, "Well…I can take care of you! You did it for me why can't I do the same for you?.." Ken slowly made his way out of the bathroom, "That'd..be great.." He looked tired as hell. Aya pushed Yohji away and ran in. Yohji growled and banged on the door, "I WAS NEXT" "Shut up…and tough shit Yohji.." Aya called out weakly. 

Omi looked at the store, figuring they would be closed for the rest of the day. He smiled slightly to himself then went to work on taking care of the others…

*Owari*


End file.
